Redemption's Road
by Reina Grayson
Summary: After they were tortured, Areina and Meygan Grayson are home, but one week later, Red Bird is met by Red Hood in her hometown. What does he have to say to the new fire controller. Rated T for Jason's mouth. Sequel to Legacies Best Forgotten II by Malaizjan Dejesus #10 in a series of stories between the both of us.


Redemption's Road

The past couple of weeks have been hard on Areina Grayson. Not only was she kidnapped, again; but she was tortured along with her cousin Meygan Grayson. Some good came out of this as the 19 year old fire controller has a boyfriend. Not only that, but she learned she had another 'Uncle', Jason Todd AKA Red Hood. After she and Meygan were rescued and back at Watchtower, Areina learned more about the ex-killer. Not only that, but while she talked to Jason, her cousin ran away from home after being kicked off of the team.

It had been one week since the two Grayson kids were rescued by their friends and family from the new Legion of Doom. Meygan had healed pretty quickly and was merged back with her demon side. Areina wasn't really hurt, but weak as her Meta power had been suppressed, but once the inhibitor collar was removed she regained her strength quickly, but all of the torture she was put through overtook her.

Bruce had tried to bench the second generation fire controller because she needed more time to get back to full strength, but she was Reiena's and Roy's daughter, so double the stubbornness. This topped off by growing up with Bruce didn't help and so she was back on patrol in Gotham after only two days. On her first night back, they had Intel that a big gang of Jokerz was planning something big tonight, and so she and Batman had headed out.

Tonight could have gone better, but when the gang of 40 Jokerz split into two groups, the new dynamic duo split to take each group of 20. Red Bird had followed her group until they were close to the company Foxteca. That's when the Jokerz revealed that this was all a ploy to get her away from Batman.

"Awww, is the little bird away from her mentor." The head of the group said.

"I don't care how many of you there are, you're going down." Red Bird said, and with that she flew toward the leader and quickly took him out with a kick to the head.

This angered the other 19 members and they started toward her with whatever weapons they could find: pipes, rocks, metal boards. This didn't stop her from fighting them all off and any with the metal weapons were quickly disarmed when Red Bird sent fireballs at them and controlled the heat so the Jokerz dropped the weapon. With a few moves she learned from the original partners to the Justice League, nine more went down.

Things turned in favor of the Jokerz when three of them were able to get close enough to restrain her. The 19 year old heroine started to struggle, but the Jokerz had too strong of a grip on her.

"So, still think you can beat us?" the most muscular said as he popped his knuckles and reared back to punch.

Red Bird was getting punched and kicked repeatedly in the stomach. The Jokerz were having fun; that is until gunfire could be heard.

"Back away from her, or you'll be in the hospital for two months." A voice said.

"Who's going to make us?" The second in command asked.

"You really want the answer to that question." The voice said.

"You don't scare me." Second in command stated.

"Oh; you really want to be scared." The voice said, and that's when a bullet came out of nowhere and hit the temporary leader close to his collar bone. "Now, are you guys going to let her go or do I have to shoot every single one of you."

The Jokerz were so shocked that the ones not keeping Red Bird restrained backed away then turned tail and ran. This left the other three and their unconscious leader, but that didn't last long as the three released Red Bird and as they were running, the biggest of the remaining three picked up the boss and they ran as well. A figure finally came out of the shadows nearby and walked over to the fire controller as she stood up.

"Hey, fire bug, you alright." The figure said.

"Thanks….wait, Jason?" Red Bird said. "I need to get to Batman."

"Don't worry about it, the Jokerz got away, but he's safe." 'Jason' said.

"So, Uncle Jason, what brings you to Gotham?" Red Bird asked, curious as to why her newest uncle was in her hometown.

"Let's get somewhere safe; then I'll answer your questions, alright?" Jason stated.

Red Bird had just met this uncle one week ago, but after hearing what all has happened with him over the past year, she knew he wasn't there to fight. Jason took to the nearby fire escape and she flew to the roof of the building her uncle was climbing. They both looked around, and the ex-killer sat down showing that this was a safe place.

"So, why are you here?" Red Bird questioned again.

"To be honest, I don't know how to apologize for leaving you and Meygan in that situation." Jason said, removing his trademark helmet to reveal the domino mask he's worn for years.

"Look, Meygan had the right idea, but we all know what happened when Uncle Dick tried something similar. Sure you blew your cover to save us, but still, Uncle Dick was furious with Meygan. Kaldur's STILL branded a traitor, even though the Light was taken down, but he did side with his father for some time." Red Bird said, thinking about what she had read in the Batcomputer's files. "And no one, not even you and Meygan could have predicted we'd be captured and tortured."

"All of that's true, but now that we know that one plan is to break Deathstroke out of prison, we are going to do everything we can to make sure that the Legion of Doom doesn't succeed." Jason said, watching Red Bird's body language and he knew something was up when she tensed at the mention of the mercenary's name.

"I know what happened to Roy, my father; Deathstroke's responsible for his death, not to mention killing Meygan. He's tortured my family enough; I won't let him take Meygan, Uncle Dick, Vincent or anyone I love away from me." Red Bird said.

"Who's Vincent?" Jason asked, curious as to why she would mention that name.

"He's my half-brother on Roy's side. I didn't know about him being blood till Meygan was captured the first time by Ian and Drow." Areina said.

"You **have** to keep an eye on him. Deathstroke has had a thing out for anyone that had anything to do with Dick, so that means Roy too. If Deathstroke learns that you were not the only child left alive, he'd stop at nothing to get both of you." Jason said as he remembered something about when Roy told him of the fire controller's visit to the past.

_ Roy and Jason had been friends for a while, and it was this friendship that got Jason to open up about something that he rarely talked about._

_ "So, Jaybird, I have something crazy to tell you. I've met my kids from the future." Roy said, thinking about what happened that fateful day in the Batcave._

_ "WHAT!" Jason asked._

_ "Yea, I was visiting Dick and Reiena and, well, they just appeared. Seems they were pulled back in time by a machine that a villain was planning on using to make money off of other villains. I have a daughter and a son, Areina and Vincent. Areina's got Reiena's fire power, and Vincent's an archer like me. I just wish Lian was still here, but I saw how those two were together, and I just hope they stay safe. They both enter the hero game, and I couldn't be happier." Roy said._

"Uncle Jason?" Red Bird said.

"Oh, sorry fire bug, was just remembering the day Roy told me about you two. I was shocked to learn that he was in love with Reiena, but he almost neutered me when he found out **I** was crushing on her." Jason said, coming out of his memory when his name was said.

"Okay, this I've got to hear." Red Bird remarked. "Wally said you had a dangerous crush on mom, and that dad put an end to it quickly.

"The day he was telling me about you and Vincent, I said something about being in love with Rei-bird. He grabbed one of his regular tipped arrows, had me in a headlock, and held the arrow at my crotch. Said that it I ever tried getting with her, I'd never have kids of my own. I loved your mother, but out of respect for Roy, and wanting to keep my manhood; I backed off." Jason told his niece.

Red Bird laughed at the memory, she knew that her father was dangerous at times, but now, she knew that he really did love her mother. A smile came to the girl's face and Jason saw this, thus he smiled back.

"No one's going to come on the roof, why don't you take your mask off?" Jason asked

Thinking about it for a moment, she did, and she was now Areina Grayson, daughter of Reiena Grayson and Roy Harper. She jade green eyes looked at Jason and he saw so much of her mother in her, but then again, everyone did.

"I know it's a sore subject, but why did Joker kill you?" Areina asked, the question nagging at her for a while now.

Jason sighed, he knew she'd ask, but he wasn't expecting it so soon. "Turns out Ra's Al Ghul used him to get Bruce and me off of his trail. We got separated and Joker trapped me. The bastard thought he'd have some 'fun' by beating the shit out of me; then leave me alone to get blown up."

"Why would Ra's bring you back?" Areina questioned, now knowing the horrid part of her uncle's past.

"He told Bruce that it was a penance for what he had taken away, but when I awoke in the pit, I was different. Your cousins helped me last year after meeting me in Taiwan. Little Molly saw how jumbled my mind was and with Meygan's demon power she was able to repair my soul. When you guys were being tortured by Ian, it took all the restraint I had to not kill him and Drow, but Meygan wanted to take this new Legion of Doom down, so I was her inside man." Jason said, removing his mask.

"Now I see why you were so worried about us; I was weak from my powers being shut off, but Meygan was separated from Mona, so she was dying all over again. Thank you Jason, Even if Meygan was close to dead before Mona came back, you cared about us to keep Ian and Drow from killing us. I wish I could get another shot at those sorry sons of …" Areina said, starting to heat the air around her at the thought of what happened last week.

"I know, Fire Bug, but you know Bruce's first rule, no killing. Sure when I came back from the dead I started killing anyone that got in my way, but now, I only **wound** with my guns. Drow and Ian are scum, but they have to face the law like everyone else." Jason said.

Areina had sat down next to Jason, and more questions were forming in her mind, but they didn't have anything to do with the Legion of Doom. "Jason, you said back in watchtower that you promised dad you'd watch over me, but if you were his best friend, where were you when he died?"

"That was during my darker days when I was a crime lord. I was in Taiwan working on gaining control of their mafia and all other crime over there. It wasn't until an alien I was friends with, Koriand'r of Tameran, found me in Taiwan that I knew Roy was dead." Jason said.

Areina had seen the name Koriand'r in the bat files, but she remembered the Tameranian princess as her hero name, Starfire.

"So Starfire told you about Roy, but if you knew about me, why stay away."

"I wasn't on good terms with the league, Dick, and especially Bruce. If I had gone anywhere near you, or the manor; I would have been in for the fight of my life." Jason answered.

The two just sat there and continued talking, which was good.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Batcave

Terry had been at the cave for a while, but he was getting nervous because Areina had not returned.

"She's fine, McGinnis, she's just talking to someone." A voice said.

"Any idea who?"

"Red Hood."

"Is she crazy?!" Terry asked, surprise in his voice.

"After he saved her enough while she was with Stalker, she has the right to talk with him." Bruce said.

"He didn't do much to stop Areina from being tortured; all he did was delay it each time. I'm going to go find her." Terry said, grabbing his cowl from the computer console.

"She's gotten information about her parents from everyone she knew about, but Jason's the last piece of the puzzle that is her parentage." Bruce said.

"If she's not back by sunrise, I'm going to go look for her." Terry said, calming down when he realized his mentor was right, Areina needed this.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Watchtower

Mathen, Billy, and Brian were finally back to fighting strength, and that's when Dick decided to tell them what happened while they were recovering.

"Guys, we need to talk, everyone else knows, but I think you should too. I would have told you each as you were healed, but I figured I'd wait till all three of you were ready. Because of Meygan's recklessness, she's been suspended from the team until I say she's back." Dick said, knowing he was going to get an argument from his son, but nothing had him prepared for what was about to happen.

"YOU DID WHAT?! Dad how could you? I'm the leader of the team; it's my damn decision who is one the team and whether or not to suspend anyone." Mathen said, and with that he was so angry that he launched a fire spell right at the wall to his right.

"I don't know about Billy, but I think Uncle Dick had the right idea. What if he let Meygan stay, then dad and the others would pull us off the team because he was showing favoritism to his children." Brian said as he thought about what was happening. "I for one want to stay with the team, it's great."

"Sorry Brian, but Mathen's right, he and Meygan may be co-leaders, but he's first in command, so his decision in these things is final." Billy stated.

"Let me finish; I did suspend her, but after talking to Molly, I realized that they were able to save Jason. I went to talk to her and tell her that she's back on the team, but she was gone, her room here on Watchtower was completely destroyed. She's gone and no one can find her, she's blocking all communication and even Serenity's spells can't even find her." Dick said to the kids.

"We have to find her."

"I think she just needs time, when she's ready, she'll come back." The original Robin said, knowing that his oldest was already setting a plan up in his mind.

Mathen knew that his father was right: sure he now regretting his decision, but now they couldn't find her to say she's back on the team. Meygan had a tendency to let her temper get the best of her, and with Demona that's not good.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Gotham Rooftop,

Jason and Areina had talked about everything, but there were still a few things she wanted to know.

"Tim told me that you almost died trying to save him from Joker. If you weren't happy that there was another Robin, why go through it?" Areina questioned, remembering what Tim had told her about his three weeks in Joker's clutches.

"Sure I didn't like that Bruce had replaced me, but still, I was killed by Joker, and I didn't want Bruce to lose another Robin to that pathetic pile of evil death worshiping garbage." Jason said. "Joker and Harley really did a number on me the night before I left Bruce and Barbara a huge clue to Tim's location."

"I'm so sorry. You know, I read something about an old saying; when one person dies another is born. Ever since then, I've wondered if mom was meant to die that day, so I could have the life I do now." Areina said, thinking about her mother again, with everything going on, she couldn't get the woman out of her mind. "Hey, Tim said you were there for him the most after Joker's 'playdate'. I guess everyone should have seen then that you were still good somewhere deep inside."

"Reiena tried so many times to get me to see that what I was doing was wrong. Every time I ran from her, after she was starting to get through, I could feel that she was crying. Your mother saw good wherever she could, and to be honest, I think she always felt that I'd be back on the good side someday, but she still hoped for it in her lifetime." Jason said, a twinge of sadness in his voice.

"You really did love her, didn't you?" Areina said, noticing the change in her 'uncle's' voice.

"I did; but Roy called dibs, and how could I continue the chase with the image of an arrow through my manhood flashing into my mind. I know it may sound strange the way I said that, but after the first time I saw her when I came back, that's what it seemed like, a chase for her heart." Jason said, a smile coming to his face.

"One last question, then I think I have enough for now. I saw in the Bat files where mom got shot with a very special bullet, the file said it was one of your bullets, but Joker shot it. What happened?"

Jason was hoping that his niece didn't know about the Kevlar penetrating bullet, but apparently she did, and now she wanted to know how her mother got shot by one. "I had Joker and beat him the same way he did me. Reiena and Bruce found me, and when I shot a bullet at Joker, Reiena protected him. She knew I had killed before, but I don't think she could have handled seeing me kill someone right in front of her. While we were talking, Joker must have gotten close to the fire shield because he was free and wrestling my gun away from me. Before any of us knew what happened, he fired the gun and the bullet got really close to Rei-bird's heart. The bullet was one that had been designed to penetrate Kevlar. I swear that if I ever had a reason to actually use them, I wouldn't have hit her that close to a vital organ.

Areina took all of this in, and she knew that even thought her mother was hurt by Jason's gun, it wasn't Jason that hurt her.

"You don't know what talking to you has meant to me. Maybe the next time we meet, you can tell me more about dad. Oh, and before I leave, you haven't by chance seen Meygan. It's been a week and none of us can find her." Areina said as she stood up and looked off into the sky.

"I know where she is, but I don't know if….well, you two went through a lot together last week, I will tell you, but you can't tell ANYONE." Jason said, knowing that Areina would keep the secret for the sake of her cousin. "She's staying with me; Meygan needs some time alone."

"Uncle Dick told me how he found her room on watchtower, it wasn't pretty. If only she knew that he regrets what he did by suspending her." Areina said, thinking about how Dick had described the room, then remembering what he said about why he went back to the room. "I'll keep Meygan's secret for her sake, and you're right, we went through a lot that day, so thanks Uncle Jason."

Areina turned and saw that the sun was starting to come up, which meant that she had been talking to Jason four about five hours, but the time didn't matter. With the thought of Terry and Bruce worrying, she put her silver domino mask on and was about to take off.

"Hey, fire bug; you going to tell me this new Batman's identity?" Jason asked as Red Bird headed for the edge of the roof.

"Sorry Uncle Jason, but that's his decision, not mine." Red Bird stated.

"I know I don't do this often, but can't a long lost uncle get a hug from his oldest niece?" Jason asked.

"I hope you've learned your lesson about fighting with Uncle Dick." Red Bird said with a smirk as she walked back over to her uncle and embraced him.

The ex-deadly vigilante returned this embrace, and for the first time in a long time was actually enjoying hugging. The two released the embrace and after saying their goodbyes, headed off in separate directions.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

20 Minutes Later, Batcave

Terry had enough, he was going to go out and find his crime fighting partner. He wasn't even fully ready when she came flying into the area.

"Areina, are you alright?" Terry asked as she landed.

"I'm fine, no worries."

"Where the slag have you been?!" Terry questioned, anger lacing his voice.

"Talking to Jason, so what, I lost track of time. Not only did he protect me a week ago, but those Jokerz were beating the crap out of me. He showed up and scared them off, I may have a couple of bruised ribs but I'm okay."

"Why stay out with him, he's a killer." Terry stated

"LOOK, until you are tortured like I was, and even seeing Meygan the way she was; don't talk to me about Jason, he actually saved us from the tortures every time he returned from whatever task he was sent on. He's the only Robin that was ever killed, and mom believed he'd come back to the side of good. He was also my father's best friend, so I wanted to talk about them. You had your parents growing up, I lost mom the day I was born and dad, well I only remember seeing him once when I was 4. Three years later Deathstroke killed him. That left myself and Vincent without a father from a young age." Areina said, and that's when she heard something hitting the ground at a specific pace.

"He was right; Reiena never gave up hope that he would see the error of his way." A voice said.

"I can't believe you, you're actually defending him!" Terry shouted as he saw Bruce walking over to the computer.

"You didn't see him when I first met him; he was living on the streets, and when I took him in, Dick and Reiena didn't hesitated to accept him as a little brother. It was because of Ra's Al Ghul's pit that he returned broken. After that he started killing, but he never killed innocent people, just those in the crime world that defied him." Bruce said sitting down at the computer.

"I've learned to trust both of your judgments, let's just hope you're both right about this." Terry said and with that he went to get out of his uniform and get ready for school.

"I hope you learned enough, little one." Bruce said as he turned from the computer and looked at his granddaughter.

"About mom, yes; and Uncle Jason said that next time we'd talk about dad more, but I did learn he had a huge crush on mom, until dad threatened him." Areina said, removing her mask to show her Jade green eyes and smiling at her grandfather.

"I remember hearing about that after your mother found out." Bruce said. "Now, you need to get to your college work."

Areina only nodded and headed to her changing area to get ready to go to her online college class.


End file.
